Quatre mois plus tôt
by ma lune
Summary: voilà ce qui s'est passé pour Matt et Mohinder pendant les quatre mois que nous n'avons pas vu... slash
1. Chapter 1

voilà une nouvelle fic merci a tatu qui ma corrigé ! biiiiiiiiiisouuuuss

c'est une matt Mohinder donc ! j'était frustré qu'on vois pas ce qui c'était passer pour eux durant les quatre mois alors je l'ai écrit voilà

cette fic est terminer et je posterais toute les semaine normalement voilà j'espère que sa vous plaira

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tôt_...

« Mohinder… Mohinder… Allez debout tu as dit qu'on irait Mohinder… »  
La voix plaintive de la fillette et son t-shirt tiré sans ménagement finirent par réveiller le professeur. Il grogna et ouvrit un œil, qu'il referma aussitôt en voyant l'heure :  
« Molly, il n'est que sept heure ! Tu sais très bien que les visites ne commencent qu'à treize heure… »  
« Il faut qu'on petit déjeune ! Tu as dit que c'était important de manger le matin… Et puis j'aimerais que tu m'aides à choisir comment je vais m'habiller. Et ce serait bien qu'on apporte des fleurs. Celles de la dernière fois doivent être fanées non ? »  
Il se mit à rire, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser :  
« Très bien je me lève d'accord. »  
La petite fille eut un sourire éclatant de tendresse et de bonheur qui emplissait le cœur du jeune professeur de fierté.  
Après toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait traversées, il faisait tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Il se leva donc avec plaisir, prit une douche, puis un bon petit déjeuner, aida la demoiselle à choisir une jolie robe, puis de jolies fleurs…  
C'était le même rituel tous les deux jours depuis six semaines. Après le fleuriste, ils allaient manger dans un petit restaurant indien. La petite fille s'était découvert une passion pour les Samossas.  
Ils flânaient ensuite jusqu'à ce que soit le moment. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. A douze heure cinquante cinq, Molly sauta de la balançoire se précipita vers lui en demandant :  
« C'est l'heure ? »  
« Tu sais bien que oui ! »  
« Alors on y va ? »  
« Je te suis. »  
Elle traversa le parc, et se dirigea droit vers l'hôpital. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à la porte du service de chirurgie générale.  
Sur son passage les aides-soignantes et les infirmières la saluaient, elle répondait poliment mais ne s'arrêtait pas.  
Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre 407 quand une voix l'arrêta :  
« Molly attends. »  
La petite se retourna, et eut une moue adorable pour l'infirmière Christelle :  
« Bonjour ! »  
« Salut Molly, professeur Suresh. »  
« Bonjour. Il y a un problème ? »  
La jeune femme secoua la tête :  
« Non il est avec le médecin, mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps je pense. »  
Molly fixa intensément la soignante comme si elle tentait de lire en elle :  
« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »  
La jeune femme se pencha sur elle :  
« Ne t'en fait pas ma douce, il va bien ton héros… »  
Cette simple phrase suffit à rendre le sourire à la fillette. Mohinder observa à son tours l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Matt depuis son arrivée dans le service . Elle lui avait tout de suite plue, elle était douce chaleureuse et d'une patience d'ange avec Molly.  
Elle avait répondu volontiers aux milles questions qui étaient passées par la tête de la petite fille après les diverses opérations que son ami avait subit.  
Est-ce que Matt allait bien ? Allait-on devoir encore l'opérer ? Il retenait ses questions sachant pertinemment que l'infirmière n'y répondrait pas.  
Après quelques minutes interminables, le médecin sortit enfin de la chambre. Molly lui sourit et se faufila bien vite dans la pièce. Mohinder la suivit, aussi impatient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Debout près de la fenêtre, dans une chemise d'hôpital bleue, Matt semblait plutôt bien. Il avait meilleure mine, même si il paraissait soucieux. Son visage se transforma quand il sentit leur présence dans la pièce. Il se retourna tout à fait et Molly, ses fleurs à la main, courut vers lui :  
« Bonjour Matt ! »  
« Bonjour toi. »  
Il se pencha doucement en grimaçant légèrement et la sera contre lui un court instant. Il écarta l'une des longues mèches brunes de la fillette en demandant :  
« Comment va mon rayon de soleil ? »  
« C'est à toi qui faut demander ça ! Est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Je suis en pleine forme, même si ils ne me nourrissent pas assez ! J'ai horreur des hôpitaux… »  
Elle se mit a rire :  
« On aurait dû apporter du chocolat. Ce ne sont que des fleurs, ça ne se mange pas mais ça sent bon… »  
« Elles sont magnifiques tes fleurs Molly merci. »  
Mohinder s'approcha posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant :  
« Si tu allais demander un vase à Christelle ? »  
« D'accord ! »  
Une fois la petite fille sortie, le regard des deux adultes se croisa :  
« Est-ce que ça va ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Matt se demanda un instant de quoi il avait l'air pour que son ami lui repose la question et puis il perçut une pensée :  
_Le médecin…_  
« Oh, je vais bien il est venu me dire que je pouvais sortir demain… »  
Il remarqua avec plaisir que le généticien ne s'offusquait pas qu'il ait capté ses interrogations. La première fois que s'était arrivé, Mohinder avait été mal à l'aise, gêné, ce n'était plus le cas et ça le rendait heureux.  
« Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir toi qui voulait sortir d'ici à peine opéré. Tu ne sembles pas ravi par cette nouvelle. »  
Il grimaça en s'installant sur le lit :  
« Ma femme… Elle… Elle est passée hier. Elle demande le divorce. »  
« Je suis désolé. »  
« Moi je ne sais pas si je le suis… Je crois que ça va nous faire du bien de s'éloigner un peu. »  
_Le bébé…_  
Mohinder n'osait pas poser la question mais Matt l'avait perçue :  
« Elle dit qu'il n'est pas de moi. »  
« Elle disait vrai ? »  
« Je sais pas je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire ses pensées. »  
Il se frotta les yeux tentant de chasser sa peine et continua :  
« Je lui laisse la maison et la voiture. Le temps qu'on réfléchisse tous les deux… »  
_Si elle demande le divorce c'est qu'elle a tourné la page._  
« Je sais… Je sais, seulement... »  
« Navré Matt, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »  
« C'est moi qui suis désolé je suis fatigué et je n'arrive pas à bloquer tes pensées. »  
« Pourquoi d'habitude tu y arrives ? »  
Il se mit à rire :  
« Non, non pas plus mais j'essaie au moins. »  
Mohinder s'approcha de la chaise près du lit et s'y installa ; si près de lui qu'ils se touchaient presque :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, tu retournes à Los Angeles ? »  
« Je ne crois pas, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je vais rester ici trouver un hôtel, peut-être même un boulot. »  
« Tu devrais venir à la maison le temps de te retourner. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Mohinder baissa les yeux quelques secondes il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. C'était venu spontanément sans même y avoir réfléchit. Matt et lui étaient devenus amis au fil des visites de Molly, la petite fille et leur désir de la protéger les avaient rapprocher. Il avait vraiment fini par l'apprécier. Et puis peu à peu il avait même prit l'habitude que Matt perçoive ses pensées. Mohinder se leva comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles :  
« Tu ne vas pas rester seul dans un hôtel, il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi au moins les premiers jours. »  
« Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans ta vie. Déjà que tu as passé ces dernières semaines plus de temps à l'hôpital que dans ton labo. »  
« Ça fait plaisir à Molly et puis ce n'est pas une corvée non plus. Écoute Matt… »  
Ils tournèrent la tête en attendant la porte, Molly revenait avec le vase :  
« Molly approches, tu vas m'aider ! »  
« A quoi ? »  
« A convaincre Matt de s'installer chez nous le temps qu'il aille mieux. »  
La petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents :  
« C'est vrai oooohhh s'il te plait Matt dis oui. »

Matt fixait les yeux implorants de la fillette, en tentant d'échapper aux pensées de ses deux amis :  
_Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiiiiiiiii !  
Accepte Matt s'il te plait…_  
« Merci vraiment à tous les deux… »  
Molly sautilla sur place :  
« C'est oui ? »  
Il hocha simplement la tête doucement et la petite fille hurla de joie, elle sauta dans ses bras lui arrachant un cri de douleur.  
Il tenta de percevoir les pensées de Mohinder mais la douleur qui irradiait dans son abdomen l'en empêcha :  
« Bon on va te laisser Matt. »  
« Quoi déjà ? »  
« Oui jeune fille il faut qu'on prépare l'appartement pour notre invité. »  
« D'accord ! »  
Elle se tourna vers Matt et lui offrit son plus beau sourire :  
« On reviendra te chercher, tu sors quand ? »  
« Demain. »  
« Géééénial. »  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds aussi haut qu'elle le put et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue et quitta la pièce vraiment heureuse. Mohinder secoua la tête et se mit à rire :  
« Tache de te reposer, je crois que ton installation ne sera pas de tout repos… A demain. »  
Mohinder se pencha sur lui et déposa lui aussi un baiser sur sa joue.  
C'est seulement quand le généticien referma la porte de la chambre que Matt recommença à respirer.  
Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en grimaçant, c'était une blague, l'homme avait seulement calqué son attitude sur une fillette de 10 ans. Alors pourquoi ce simple geste le troublait-il autant ? Il était fatigué, il avait mal et son avenir restait plus qu'incertain c'étaient trois bonnes raisons de se sentir troublé.

A sept heures quinze précise, Mohinder Suresh fit un bon d'un mètre dans son lit. L'esprit embrouillé il se demanda un instant d'où venait cette musique qui l'avait réveillé avant de reconnaître l'un des CDs de musique indienne de son père.  
Il soupira, on ne lui avait pas dit que devenir père voulait dire perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil.  
Perchée sur un tabouret, un plumeau dans la main et un bandeau sur les cheveux comme une vraie petite femme de ménage, Molly tentait d'épousseter la bibliothèque.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le siège vacilla légèrement. Son cœur manqua un battement il se précipita et rattrapa la petite fille avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol :  
« Molly ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. »  
« Bonjour Mohinder. »  
Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et il oublia sa colère, il la reposa en secouant la tête. A peine troublée la fillette reprit son plumeau en demandant :  
« Elle raconte quoi cette chanson ? »  
« C'est une jeune femme qui recherche une vérité dans le ventre d'un dragon. »  
Elle se mit a rire :  
« Quoi ? C'est bizarre l'hindi. »  
« C'est pas de l'hindi c'est du tamoul. »  
« C'est bizarre quand même. »  
Mohinder secoua la tête :  
« Quand j'avais dit 'faire le ménage' je ne parlais pas de se lever à sept heures pour le faire »  
« J'étais réveillée. Alors j'ai commencé. Dis, il va dormir où Matt ? »  
Il ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café bien noir. Il avait prévu de faire deux choses ce matin et l'une d'elles ne serait vraiment pas facile, une fois son café avalé, il attrapa son téléphone et avant de décrocher il hurla à Molly :  
« Baisse le son s'il te plait… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Matt se baissa et tenta d'enfiler ses baskets mais la position lui faisait trop mal, il demanderait à Christelle de l'aider.  
Il ouvrit le sac qui se trouvait sur son lit et rangea le pantalon qu'il portait le jour où il avait touché, il était taché de son propre sang, une quantité incroyable qu'il lui rappelait à quel point il avait eu la chance de s'en sortir. Il rangea ensuite les quelques affaires que Janice lui avait apportées, et attendit ses amis, impatient de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit. Impatient aussi de se retrouver chez Mohinder, de pouvoir cajoler Molly et de dormir dans un vrai lit.  
Il avait l'impression de patienter depuis des heures quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit. La fillette déboula dans la chambre, suivie du généticien et du médecin. Il les salua tous et embrassa chaleureusement Molly.  
Le docteur s'approcha du lit et consulta son dossier :  
« Bien Monsieur Parkman, comme je vous l'ai dit je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous sortiez aujourd'hui. Il faudra cependant que vous reveniez pour votre pansement tous les deux jours… »  
Mohinder s'avança :  
« Je peux les faire moi ! Ça lui évitera de se déplacer aussi souvent. »  
Le médecin le regarda comme si il venait d'entrer dans la pièce :  
« Et vous êtes ? »  
Matt répondit avant que son ami n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :  
« C'est le Professeur Mohinder Suresh, c'est un ami. »  
« Et vous êtes professeur de... ? »  
« Je suis professeur en génétique ! Faire quelques pansements ne devrait pas me poser de problème. »  
Molly secoua la tête :  
« Pour les pansements c'est ok mais pour les prises de sang j'ai connu plus doué. »  
Il se mit a rire, Matt gêné par la proposition tenta de la décliner :  
« Ça ne me dérange pas de me déplacer je… »  
_Tout ira bien ne t'en fait pas…_  
Le sourire confiant du professeur ne suffit pas à le rassurer. La simple pensée de se retrouver torse nu devant Mohinder le gênait affreusement.  
Inconscient de son trouble le médecin continua :  
« Bien il va vous falloir du repos et… »  
Matt n'écoutait plus, de plus en plus inquiet de devoir cohabiter avec deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas tant que ça.  
Dans quelle histoire s'aventurait-il encore ?  
Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand la main de Mohinder lui toucha l'épaule. Le docteur avait quitté la pièce et Molly le regardait, radieuse.  
_On rentre à la maison Matt._  
Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur. Et le remplit aussi d'appréhension.  
Il lui sourit en retour et se leva, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas pu enfiler ses chaussures. Mohinder le fit assoir :  
« Je vais t'aider. »  
Matt grimaça, gêné, il allait devoir apprendre à se faire aider… Il observa son ami nouer ses lacets à sa place, sa chevelure indisciplinée encadrait son visage et il eut envie un instant d'y glisser ses doigts. Il secoua la tête encore heureux que se soit lui le télépathe et non pas le généticien…  
Il se releva assez vivement. Matt inspira et se mit debout. Molly faufila sa petite main dans la sienne et ils sortirent de la chambre. Une fois les papiers signés, ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Mohinder avait garé son taxi près de l'entrée. Il l'aida à s'y installer et Molly lui rappela d'attacher sa ceinture. Il se mit à sourire et exécuta l'ordre de la fillette.  
Le voyage se fit en silence, pas un de ces silences pesants, non juste serein. Il laissa son esprit dériver vers les pensées de Mohinder avec un tout petit mais tout petit sentiment de culpabilité.

_Tout ira bien…_

Il ferma les yeux, pensant que son ami avait perçu sa présence dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. C'était lui-même que le généticien tentait de convaincre.

_On s'entend bien il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas. Il a besoin de mon aide je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Et puis Molly ne me le pardonnerait pas._

Matt ferma son esprit aux pensées de son ami et se promit de ne pas être un poids pour eux trop longtemps. Dès qu'il serait capable de lacer ses chaussures lui-même, il les quitterait.

* * *

a suivre...

j'espère que ce début vous a plus et que sa vous parait crédible merci encore a tatu et a bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

comme promit voilà la suite bon ce chapitre n'est pas passionnant j'avoue lol

* * *

Chapitre 2 emménagement…

Mohinder arrêta le taxi devant son immeuble et se précipita vers Matt qui commençait déjà à sortir de l'habitacle en grimaçant. Il lui prit le bras et le conduisit ainsi jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.  
Ils y entrèrent tous les trois. Dans le salon, Molly passa la main de Matt autour de ses épaules et le guida jusqu'au canapé :  
« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »  
« Non rassure-toi ma puce. »  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Quand il les ouvrit, Mohinder lui tendait un verre d'eau :  
« Merci ! »  
« De rien. Je peux prendre ton sac ? Je vais faire une machine pour que tu aies de quoi t'habiller demain… »  
Matt le regardait comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire :  
« Une machine pour laver le linge. »  
Il se tourna vers Molly en souriant :  
« Je ne parle pas tamoul là si ? »  
Elle secoua vivement la tête :  
« Non c'est de l'anglais. »  
« Donc je peux prendre ton sac ? »  
Matt secoua la tête :  
« Je vais le faire je… »  
« Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer je vais m'en occuper. Tes affaires arriveront dans quelques jours. »  
« Mes affaires ? »  
« Euuh… »  
Molly vint au secours de son ami :  
« On a demandé à Janice de t'envoyer quelques affaires. »  
Matt les observa tous les deux et hocha la tête :  
« Merci ! »  
Molly se mit à sourire :  
« Tu vois qu'il n'est pas fâché ! Viens on t'a même pas fait visiter l'appartement. »  
La fillette l'aida à se lever doucement et il la suivit :  
« Là c'est ma chambre. »  
Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit vers l'autre chambre :  
« Là c'est la tienne ! Là-bas la cuisine. Euh voilà c'est tout. »  
« Ma chambre ? »  
Le généticien hocha la tête :  
« Je prendrai le canapé. »  
« Je vais quand même pas te chasser de ton lit… »  
« On pourrait le partager mais je ronfle. »  
Matt baissa la tête, gêné, et Mohinder frissonna en pensant que ça n'aurait pas été déplaisant de partager le même lit. Il serra les dents en espérant vraiment que le télépathe n'avait pas perçu ses pensées.  
Il chassa cette idée de sa tête en se promettant d'y repenser quand Matt serait loin de lui. Il changea de sujet aussi subtilement que possible :  
« Est-ce que tu veux faire une sieste ? »  
« Ca va… »  
La petite voix de Molly lui fit tourner la tête :  
« Tu as faim ? Mohinder fait super bien la cuisine. »  
« C'est un peu exagéré quand même ! »  
« L'écoute pas, c'est super bon ce qu'il fait à manger. En plus on a fait les courses ce matin. »  
Elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine et le fit asseoir à la table. Mohinder les suivit et ouvrit le frigo :  
« Une omelette ça vous dit ? »  
Les hochements de tête des deux gourmands étaient suffisamment clairs pour qu'il prenne les œufs et commence à cuisiner.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Matt fut surprit de voir à quel point le dîner était détendu, ils mangeaient, riaient, parlaient de tout de rien comme s'ils avaient toujours été là ensemble dans ce coin cuisine. Mohinder débarrassa et se tourna vers Molly :  
« Je mets la lessive en route et tu fais la vaisselle ? »  
« D'accord ! »  
« Moi je… »  
D'une même voix les deux locataires de l'appartement l'interrompirent :  
« Toi tu te reposes ! »  
Il ferma la bouche et sourit. Mohinder se tourna vers la petite :  
« Ensuite je vais te faire travailler un peu. »  
« Oooh s'il te plait Matt vient d'arriver et… »  
« Et tu n'as pas étudié hier donc double leçon aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, Matt va se reposer. Autant que tu travailles. »  
D'une voix plaintive elle répondit :  
« D'accord. »  
Pendant que Molly montait sur un cube en plastique pour pouvoir atteindre le lavabo Mohinder disparut dans la salle de bain. Matt se leva et le suivit :  
« Tu la fais étudier ? »  
Tout en mettant le linge dans la machine, il répondit :  
« Oui elle n'est pas prête à reprendre l'école je préférais attendre un peu avant de l'y mettre. Mais je crois que je vais commencer à me renseigner elle va bien mieux maintenant… »  
« Grâce à toi. »  
« Moi ? Non c'est toi son héros et je la comprends, tu as fait beaucoup pour elle. »  
« Pas plus que t… »  
La voix de Molly hurlant à travers l'appartement l'interrompit :  
« Mohinder je suis prêteeee ! »  
Le généticien lança le programme et il retournèrent dans la salle, la petite était installée à la table avec un cahier bleu devant elle. Matt s'installa dans le canapé pour pouvoir les observer tous les deux. Les pensées de Mohinder lui parvenait :  
Par quoi est-ce qu'on va commencer aujourd'hui ?  
« Une dictée ça te va ? »  
Elle fit la grimace :  
« Si c'est obligé ! »  
« Va choisir un de tes livres. »  
Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint avec un livre bleu et jaune :  
« Allons-y… Dans une caverne sombre et… »  
Matt fixait Mohinder, ce devait être un excellent professeur, le plaisir qu'il avait à enseigner était flagrant.  
Non attention Molly!  
Il se mit à sourire.  
Bien tu n'es pas tombée dans le piège.  
« Personne n'osa prononcer la terrible vérité. »  
Prononcer Mmm un n ou deux ? P r o n o n c e r

Matt resta là à les regarder travailler, à percevoir leurs pensées. A les regarder rire. II s'endormit, bercé par leur voix et leurs pensées.  
Il sombra dans le sommeil et rêva de Mohinder qui lui souriait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, lui allongé dans le lit et son ami penché sur lui qui le bordait comme s'il était un enfant. Il se sentait bien, il aurait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ses bras qu'il le rassure… L'embrasse…  
Il se releva en sursaut.  
Molly et Mohinder avaient quitté la table, la petite était dans sa chambre et le généticien travaillait sur son ordinateur portable.  
Matt se réveilla tout à fait et tenta de se lever, trop vite probablement puisqu'il retomba lourdement sur le canapé. Mohinder se précipita vers lui :  
« Matt ça va ? »  
Il se frotta les yeux :  
« J'ai dû me lever trop vite ! J'ai dormi longtemps ? »  
« Deux petites heures. »  
« J'ai l'impression que ça fait dix minutes. »  
La main de Mohinder était posée sur la sienne. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se ressaisir. Les pensées du généticien lui parvenaient par vague, son inquiétude, son désir de l'aider et puis autre chose de plus profond mais qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à percevoir. Il le rassura d'un sourire, il voulut dégager sa main de celle de son ami mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher :  
« Tu veux un peu d'eau ? »  
« Non ça va. »  
Il était bien là, sa main prisonnière de la sienne et il ne voulait pas bouger, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose a dire :  
« J'ai aimé ta leçon avec Molly. »  
Mohinder lui sourit :  
« Une simple dictée… »  
Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se touchaient, il tentait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions mais ce n'était pas simple. Il avait trop de pensées en tête et pour une fois uniquement les siennes. Il tenta de lire celles de Mohinder mais c'était trop le cahot dans sa propre tête pour qu'il arrive à quelque chose.  
La voix Molly surgit de sa chambre, et il retira sa main de celle de Mohinder sans douceur :  
« Je peux appeler Micah ? »  
Le généticien se leva, Matt le regretta aussitôt :  
« Oui tu peux vas-y… »  
Il se tourna ensuite vers lui :  
« Je vais travailler un peu, tu devrais te reposer encore une heure ou deux ; tu n'as pas bonne mine. »  
Matt aurait voulu s'excuser pour sa réaction trop brusque mais il avait eu peur que la petite sorte de sa chambre et les trouve quasiment enlacés.  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas. La main de Mohinder était seulement posée sur la sienne rien de choquant rien qui n'aurait dû le troubler autant.  
Il tenta de lire les pensées de son ami mais ne reçu que des mots que seul un autre généticien aurait pu comprendre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Mohinder se réveilla, et chercha son réveil des yeux avant de se souvenir que c'était dans le canapé qu'il dormait. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il consulta sa montre, sept heures. Il se mit à rire. Sans faire de bruit il se rendit dans la chambre de Molly, elle dormait à poings fermés, il réajusta la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, enfin celle de Matt pour le moment. L'homme dormait mais son visage était crispé. Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de l'aider en envoyant ses pensées vers lui.  
Tout va bien Matt tout va bien tu es en sécurité…  
Il sembla se détendre un peu. Mohinder sortit de la pièce, se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après, Matt sortit de la chambre, à moitié endormi, en t-shirt et caleçon. Le cuisinier lui sourit :  
« Bonjour déjà debout ? »  
« Bonjour j'ai sentit l'odeur du café. Mmm ce que ça m'a manqué. »  
Mohinder lui tendit une tasse de café fumant. Il en avala deux trois gorgées et se tourna vers la porte de Molly :  
« Elle dort encore ? »  
« Oui elle me réveille quasiment tous les jours à sept heures depuis qu'elle est avec moi et il suffit que tu sois là pour qu'elle dorme comme un bébé. »  
Il se mit à rire :  
« Je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'elle s'est couchée tard. »  
« Que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin ? »  
« Oh rien je te remercie une tasse de café ça suffit. »  
Mohinder fronça les sourcils :  
« Tu es en convalescence tu dois te nourrir convenablement et c'est important de manger le matin ! Donc ? Bacon ? Tartines ? Pancakes ? »  
« Ne t'embête pas pour moi. »  
« Ça ne m'embête pas. Alors ? »  
Matt souffla et hasarda :  
« Pancakes. »  
« Parfait ! »  
Il sortit la pâte du frigo puis la poêle :  
« Une fois le petit dej' avalé si tu veux aller prendre une douche n'hésite pas ; je referai ton pansement. »  
Mohinder, tourné vers la gazinière, ne vit pas la grimace du télépathe :  
« Ca va je… »  
Il se retourna :  
« Je vais devoir le faire demain de toute façon pour qu'ils reste propre ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Dis-toi que je suis ton infirmière à domicile. »  
Matt se mit à rire :  
« Désolé tu n'as pas vraiment le look. »  
« Je peux mettre ma blouse blanche si tu préfères. »  
« Non je crois que ça ira. »  
« Bien, heureux de te l'entendre dire. »  
Il retourna les pancakes les laissa cuire et en servit à Matt :  
« Mmm la petite avait raison c'est délicieux… »  
Il savoura chaque bouchée avant de demander :  
« Tu vas aller travailler aujourd'hui ? Que ce soit en tant que professeur d'université ou taxi… »  
« Non ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour le moment je travaille sur mes recherches. Quand Molly ira à l'école je reprendrai sûrement le travail. On m'a appelé pour quelques conférences, je pense que je vais accepter. »  
« Tes recherches… C'est nous que tu étudies ? »  
Mohinder inspira :  
« Oui j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'inquiète et… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il est trop tôt pour en parler je ne suis pas sûr… »  
Matt hocha la tête :  
« On est beaucoup ? »  
Il hocha la tête :  
« Énormément… »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, Mohinder était la seule personne « normale » qui comprenait vraiment ce que ça impliquait d'être différent, d'avoir des pouvoirs…  
Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent là, comme ça, se comprenant sans avoir besoin de parler. Et puis Matt secoua la tête et posa sa fourchette :  
« Je vais aller prendre ma douche… »  
« Tes vêtements sont sur le fil, ils doivent être secs ! »  
« Merci. »  
Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, Matt jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami. Avec les cheveux en bataille et son pyjama froissé, il était vraiment sexy. Il referma bien vite la porte pour ne plus le voir. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser de cette façon ? Jamais il n'avait trouvé un homme sexy.

a suivre...

* * *

la suite samedi prochain normalement si sa vous plait


	3. Chapter 3

la suite avec un peu de retard désolé

* * *

Chapitre trois : Apprendre à se connaître

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, Matt jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami. Les cheveux en bataille et son pyjama froissé, il était vraiment sexy. Il referma bien vite la porte pour ne plus le voir. Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser de cette façon ? Jamais il n'avait trouvé un homme sexy. Il se déshabilla doucement, enleva son pansement et observa ses blessures.  
_Quatre balles en pleine poitrine et il est encore vivant, c'est un miracle._  
C'était la première pensée qu'il avait perçue à son réveil. Il était vraiment passé à deux doigts de la mort et ça l'avait fait réfléchir sur sa vie.  
Son histoire avec Janice, sa trahison, il avait cru pouvoir lui pardonner mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait commencé à envisager sa vie sans elle, sa vie sans femme.  
Il faisait un métier dangereux, sans même parler de psychopathe qui ouvrait la cervelle des gens pour absorber leur pouvoir.  
Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps endolori. Quand il avait décidé peu après sa troisième opération que le mieux pour lui était de rester seul, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans un tout petit appartement en compagnie d'un généticien et d'une petite fille.  
Il prit le shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux. Il prenait son temps, d'abord parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pris de douche seul. Ensuite parce qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à retarder le moment où Mohinder viendrait lui faire le pansement. Il avait toujours été pudique et complexé. Surtout face à des athlètes. Les vêtements du généticien laissaient parfois entrevoir sa fine musculature, où ne s'étalait pas un gramme de graisse. Il y avait vraiment de quoi complexer…  
Il régla la température de l'eau juste un peu plus chaude et se rinça. Il sortit de la douche, saisit une serviette et se sécha aussi doucement que possible.  
Il attrapa un caleçon et son pantalon de jogging sur le sèche-linge et les passa. Il sortit de la pièce. Mohinder n'était pas dans le salon, pas plus que dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et le trouva assis sur le lit en train de préparer les pansements. Le généticien se retourna et Matt retint son souffle, gêné de se retrouver torse nu devant lui. Il s'approcha :  
« Molly dort encore ? »  
« Oui, elle a l'air de vouloir faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Allez, allonge toi. »  
Matt obéit pendant que le professeur passait des gants. Celui-ci observa ensuite les quatre blessures. Sur son thorax s'étendaient trois cicatrices impressionnantes. Mohinder inspira fortement et s'attela au pansement qui traversait son torse :  
« Tu cicatrises plutôt bien. Tes autres plaies sont quasiment guéries. On n'est pas si loin de se passer de pansement pour celles-là. »  
Son infirmier improvisé commença à désinfecter ses blessures. Pour ne pas penser à ses mains sur lui, Matt s'introduisit dans l'esprit de son ami.  
_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage d'affronter Sylar comme il l'a fait. Ni de subir autant de choses et de m'en sortir avec le sourire. Il a vraiment du cran, je l'admire pour ça._  
Il ferma les yeux. Mohinder l'admirait, lui faisait confiance. Ça gonflait son cœur de joie et sa conscience de honte. Il ne devait plus s'aventurer dans l'esprit de son ami, c'était violer son intimité :  
« Je te fais mal ? »  
« Hein ? »  
« Je te fais mal, tu grimaces. »  
« Non, non, ça va…  
« Bien, il n'en reste que deux… »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Mohinder baissa la tête en priant pour que Matt ne soit pas en train de lire ses pensées. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas, il aurait sûrement réagi sinon.  
En continuant ses soins, il reprit le fil de ses réflexions. Il avait perçu la gêne de Matt à se retrouver torse nu devant lui. Pourtant, même si le policier ne le croirait sûrement pas, il le trouvait pas mal. Il dégageait un certain charisme. Ajouté à sa force naturel et à son courage, ça faisait de lui un homme vraiment beau et tout fait plaisant. Mohinder s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées…  
« Voilà, j'ai fini. »  
Il retira ses gants et sourit à son ami :  
« Merci. »  
« Je t'en prie… »  
Il plongea son regard dans celui du télépathe, il tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue :  
« Merci de me faire confiance. »  
Matt posa sa main sur la sienne, et il eut envie l'espace d'un instant de se pencher juste pour un baiser…  
Mohinder se leva, reprenant possession de sa main. C'était trop troublant d'être en contact avec un télépathe. Est-ce que Matt avait perçu son désir de l'embrasser, est-ce qu'il en était choqué ?  
L'homme se leva à son tour, attrapa le t-shirt posé sur le lit et le passa en gémissant. L'inquiétude chassa ses craintes :  
« Le médecin m'a donné des anti-douleurs si… »  
Matt secoua la tête :  
« Non, ça me met ko, ça va, je peux tenir pour le moment, c'est supportable… »  
« Je… »  
Il tenta d'expliquer son geste, mais comment lui dire qu'il avait simplement peur ?  
« J'ai besoin de savoir… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? »  
Matt baissa la tête :  
« Quelques fois oui, parfois volontairement, et d'autres fois tes pensées me parviennent comme ça… Je suis désolé. »  
« Je ne pensais que ce serait difficile de vivre avec un télépathe… »  
« Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas le faire, c'est… »  
« Je sais, ce serait comme demander à n'importe qui de ne pas utiliser l'une de ses mains. »  
« Si tu me laisses utiliser ton ordinateur, je vais chercher un hôtel et… »  
« J'ai dit que c'était difficile, pas impossible. Je suis seulement tout le temps en train de me demander si tu perçois ce que je pense… et ce que tu en penses. »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire. Matt secoua la tête :  
« Je comprends… Puisque je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entrer dans ta tête, je peux au moins te permettre d'entrer dans la mienne. Chaque fois que je lirai quelque chose dans ton esprit, je te confierai quelque chose sur moi… ça te va ? »  
Mohinder hocha la tête :  
« On peut essayer ! Est-ce que tu as lu mes pensées à l'instant ? »  
« Non, je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu pensais, rassure-toi tu étais seul dans ta tête. Par contre… »  
« Par contre ? »  
« Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure quand tu faisais mon pansement, donc… »  
Il inspira fortement :  
« Je… Je suis dyslexique. Il n'y a que Janice qui soit au courant. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai raté tous les concours auxquels je me suis présenté… »  
Il baissa la tête, honteux :  
« Ce n'est pas une honte d'être dyslexique, Matt, énormément de gens le sont. J'ai souvent donné des cours de soutien à Chennai pour des classes entières d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient des difficultés, je peux t'aider si tu veux… »  
Il releva la tête et Mohinder lut tellement de reconnaissance dans son regard que son cœur se gonfla de joie :  
« Je t'aiderai à réussir le prochain concours auquel tu te présenteras… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Matt observait Mohinder pour être sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de lui avouer qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Son ami, au lieu de le chasser de chez lui, offrait de l'aider. De lui donner des cours. Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur la nuque du généticien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Abasourdi par son propre geste, il s'éloigna très vite.  
_Matt… Matt…_  
Mohinder ne le laissa pas s'échapper, il s'approcha doucement. Et déposa à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
_Je ne t'en veux pas, ne fuis pas…_  
Qand la langue de Mohinder entra en contact avec ses lèvres, il ne chercha plus du tout à fuir. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir ce semblant de baiser qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs pensées en faisaient autant dans sa tête… Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer qui pensait quoi.  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé.  
Quelle folie, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête._  
La main de Mohinder, qui caressait sa nuque au rythme de leur baisser, lui donnait chaud. Tellement de sensations nouvelles se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'y avait à présent plus de place pour des pensées. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Matt reprit ses esprits. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il était désolé, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait amorcé ce baiser qui avait dégénéré…  
La voix de Mohinder le tira de ses réflexions :  
« S'il te plaît, quoi que tu fasses maintenant, ne lis pas mes pensées, j'ai besoin de les mettre en ordre avant. »  
Matt hocha la tête :  
« Pourquoi, une fois que ce sera fait, j'aurai le droit ? »  
Mohinder se mit à sourire :  
« Si ça me permet d'en apprendre plus sur toi, je veux bien…. »  
Il s'éloigna dans le salon et Matt fut tenté de lire dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il pensé de ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager ? Etait-il aussi troublé que lui ? Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance à ses yeux ?  
Il faillit céder à la tentation malgré ce que lui avait demandé son ami, mais il ne le fit pas. Mohinder devait se poser tout autant de questions et il n'avait pas la possibilité de lire dans son esprit. Il le rejoignit dans le salon. Le généticien était déjà installé à son bureau, devant son ordinateur portable. Qu'allait-il faire, lui, de ses journées, si son ami travaillait sur ses recherches et si Molly allait à l'école ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là à tourner en rond…  
« Bonjour… »  
La voix encore endormie de Molly les fit tourner la tête :  
« Bonjour. »  
Mohinder se leva et serra la petite contre lui :  
« Bonjour, marmotte ! »  
Elle sourit au généticien et vint embrasser Matt :  
« Bonjour, toi. »  
« Molly, viens t'asseoir là un moment, je voulais te parler :  
« De quoi ? »  
« Voilà, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille se promener aujourd'hui près de l'école du quartier, voir si elle te plaît et si tu veux y aller. »  
« A l'école ? »  
« Oui, il est temps je pense. »  
« Je sais pas, les autres vont poser des questions : d'où je viens, où sont mes parents… »  
Matt fixait Mohinder, espérant qu'il trouve les mots justes pour rassurer l'enfant :  
« Malheureusement, Molly, il y aura toujours des gens pour poser des questions. Il faut juste que tu te demandes si tu es prête à y répondre ou non. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Pense-y… »  
« D'accord. »  
Matt se mit à sourire :  
« En attendant, tu vas petit-déjeuner. Il paraît que… »  
Elle finit elle-même la phrase :  
« … c'est très important de manger le matin. »  
Ils se mirent à rire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Alors que Matt emmenait Molly déjeuner, Mohinder se replongea dans ses recherches. Son esprit dérivait parfois vers le télépathe et ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait embrassé un homme dans sa propre chambre et qu'en plus il y avait pris du plaisir. Plusieurs fois, il se demanda s'il aimerait recommencer, et la réponse changeait à chaque fois. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Si, il le voulait… Même si cette pensée était dérangeante, il voulait vraiment reprendre possession des lèvres de son ami.  
Il se concentra de nouveau sur ses recherches, voulant vraiment trouver comment Shanti et Molly avaient pu être atteintes du même virus.  
Les heures passaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, perdu dans un travail harassant.  
Il ne releva la tête que quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Molly courut ouvrir. Un livreur lui tendit une énorme pizza, et Matt lui donna quelques billets. Il était 13h passé. Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il avait travaillé toute la matinée :  
« On a commandé de quoi manger, tu viens ou tu veux manger en travaillant ? »  
« Je viens, j'ai besoin d'une pause. »  
Molly lui souriait. Il s'installa et Matt les servit :  
« Mohinder, j'ai pris une décision pour l'école. »  
Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent :  
« Je t'écoute, ma grande… »  
« Je veux bien y aller, je serai courageuse comme vous deux. Et si vous êtes là, je sais que ça se passera bien. »  
Matt souriait. Molly avait confiance en eux. Il se sentait bien, chez lui, entouré de personnes qu'il aimait énormément.  
Il s'était attaché à Matt autant qu'à Molly… Il venait de s'en rendre compte :  
« Dis, Mohinder, est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir l'école cette après-midi comme tu as dit ? »  
« Bien sûr, on mange et on y va. Et j'appellerai la directrice ce soir pour t'y inscrire. »  
« Ça ne va pas poser de problèmes qu'elle commence en cours d'année ? »  
« Vu les circonstances, je ne pense pas… »  
Une heure après, ils sortaient de l'appartement pour aller voir l'école. Molly s'accrocha aux grilles et regarda les enfants jouer dans la cour de récréation. Les deux adultes s'installèrent sur un banc juste en face, pour que Matt ne se fatigue pas trop :  
« Ça va ? Est-ce que tu veux tes anti-douleurs ? »  
« Tu les as pris ? »  
Il se mit à sourire :  
« On ne sait jamais… »  
Matt porta sa main à sa poitrine et se mit à respirer doucement :  
« Ça va tant que je ne respire pas trop fort ou que tu ne me demandes pas de courir un cent mètres. »  
« Promis, je ne le ferai pas… »  
Mohinder suivit le regard de Matt. Il observait les enfants courir et jouer dans la cour :  
« Je n'y serais pas retourner à sa place… trop trouillard… »  
Le généticien se mit à rire :  
« Je ne pense pas, non ! Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de courage pour un trouillard. »  
« De courage ? »  
« Se tenir devant Sylar et tenter de l'arrêter, j'appelle ça du courage. »  
« Ou de l'inconscience. »  
« Matt, je me doute que ce manque de confiance en toi viens de ta dyslexie, mais tu ne dois pas dévaloriser tes actes ou tes qualités. »  
« Mohinder, je suis à peine capable d'écrire deux mots sans faire de fautes et je ne… »  
« Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! »  
Il lui posa son index droit sur les lèvres :  
« L'orthographe, ça s'apprend, pas le courage. Et je t'interdis de dire ou de penser du mal de toi. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
_Si nous n'étions pas en pleine rue, ce n'est pas avec ma main que je l'aurais empêcher de parler._  
Matt ferma les yeux :  
« Je viens de lire tes pensées, pardon. »  
Quand il les ouvrit, il s'attendait à ce que son ami soit gêné, mais il souriait :  
« Ça m'évite de le dire à haute voix, alors. »  
« Quoi ? »  
Mohinder semblait amusé par la situation :  
« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait que tu puisses percevoir la moindre de mes pensées, mais je pense que ça peu avoir certains avantages en fin de compte. »  
« Je… ça ne m'aurait pas déplu si tu l'avais fait. »  
Le généticien plongea son regard dans le sien :  
« Quoi ? »  
Matt baissa la tête. Ce n'était que justice : puisque Mohinder ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, il allait devoir les exprimer. Il murmura :  
« Que tu m'embrasses… »  
_C'est ce que je voulais entendre…_  
Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand Molly se précipita vers eux :  
« Mohinder ! »  
« Oui ? »  
Elle désigna l'école et une femme qui se tenait debout devant la grille :  
« C'est la directrice, Madame Nailant, je lui ai dit que tu voulais m'inscrire. On a discuté et elle me propose de passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'école ! »  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la directrice. Ils la saluèrent et elle leur sourit :  
« Molly m'a dit que vous vouliez l'inscrire ici ? »  
« Oui, elle est déscolarisée depuis plusieurs mois et elle est prête maintenant à retourner à l'école. »  
« Oui, elle m'en a dit quelques mots et je lui ai proposé de passer l'après-midi dans ma classe. Si vous êtes d'accord. Et je peux vous donner rendez vous pour demain pour que nous puissions discuter. »  
Mohinder lui jeta un regard et hocha la tête :  
« Euh oui, pourquoi pas, si Molly est d'accord… »  
Le sourire de la petite fille ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle désirait :  
« Très bien, on vient te chercher ce soir alors… »  
« Merci, Mohinder… »  
Elle le serra contre elle et fit de même avec Matt. Avant de passer la grille, ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en souriant.  
_On rentre à la maison ?_  
« Oui, on rentre… »

à suivre...

* * *

voilà ce chapitre est pas terrible je sais pas plus que le suivant désolé samedi prochain pour la suite si sa vous dit


	4. Chapter 4

voilà la suite avec un lemon bon j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire j'avoue et sa voit désoler '

* * *

Chapitre 4 Moment volé

Mohinder entra le premier dans l'appartement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait recueilli Molly qu'il la quittait. Et c'était plus dur qu'il ne le croyait…  
« Ce n'est que pour quelques heures et elle est à l'autre bout de la rue. »  
Il se mit à sourire :  
« J'ai droit à une de tes pensées. »  
« Je… J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »  
Mohinder attendit, consentant, doucement Matt s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissa le policer glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et l'explorer de nouveau et puis il n'y tint plus. Sa main reprit sa place sur la nuque de son ami. Matt dévorait ses lèvres et parcourait sa bouche de la langue…  
Un gémissement lui échappa. Si il n'avait pas craint de lui faire mal le généticien aurait parcouru son torse de sa main. L'envie de le toucher se fit impérieuse…  
Le télépathe s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans le siens. Il avait encore perçu ses pensées doucement en grimaçant Matt enleva son t-shirt.  
Il lui prit la main et la guida contre le pansement qui ornait son torax.  
Mohinder laissa sa ses doigts errer doucement sur la peau nue de son ami. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser dans son cou. De la langue il effleura sa clavicule, et il le sentit frissonner au moment où il capturait l'un de ses tétons avec ses dents.  
Mohinder s'étonnait d'autant d'audace, pourtant ses gestes n'étaient guidés que par son désir. Il l'embrassa, avide de le goûter une nouvelle fois.  
Tant de sensations lui emplissaient la tête.  
Leurs langues qui se mêlaient dans un balai sensuel, les mains audacieuses de Matt qui se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, exactement là où il le voulait, le rendaient fou de plaisir. Oui la télépathie avait du bon…  
Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Comment de simples caresses pouvaient-elles lui faire autant d'effet ? Jamais il n'avait connu autant de plaisir. Il se colla un peu plus à son ami, et un frisson le parcouru quand il sentit tout contre sa cuisse l'érection naissante du télépathe. Au moment où sa raison le rappela à l'ordre en lui sermonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Son propre sexe commença à réagir à cette situation plus que grisante.  
Il envoya sa raison et ses craintes aux oubliettes et glissa sa main sur le corps de son ami pour aller la poser sur la preuve évidente de son désir.

Pendant quelques secondes, les doutes de Mohinder lui avaient fait craindre le pire, et puis sa paume était venue se loger tout contre son érection. Et ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Il gémit quand les doigts du généticien commencèrent à bouger. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là… Les mains de Mohinder sur lui, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses pensées dans sa tête…. Avide de plus de sensations, il lui ôta sa veste puis son t-shirt. Il put enfin observer à loisir le torse fin et musclé du généticien. Il se pencha en grimaçant légèrement, mais la douleur n'était rien face à son désir de poser sa langue sur la peau mâte de son ami. Mohinder se cambra à la rencontre de sa langue, aussi impatient que lui. Alors que sa main s'activait toujours sur son érection, Matt entendit clairement l'une des pensées du généticien.  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui passe… Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir autant de plaisir d'un homme debout comme ça dans mon appartement…_  
Il arracha ses lèvres du torse de Mohinder pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et retint un grognement quand sa main cessa tout mouvement sur lui.  
Il avait vraiment besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne se laissait pas simplement emporter par des sensations nouvelles. Son ami répondit très vite à cette question muette d'un simple baiser doux, aimant, plein de désir et de tendresse. Matt s'autorisa alors à saisir l'érection de Mohinder dans sa main. Il perçu le gémissement que son ami avait retenu.  
Il entendait les soupirs d'aise que le généticien arrivait à taire…  
Il voulait l'entendre crier encore dans sa tête. Avide, il déboucla la ceinture du professeur, il se désintéressa du pantalon qui tomba au bas de ses chevilles, pour caresser le slip bleu foncé déformé par une érection proéminente. Dur et chaud contre sa main, le sexe gorgé de sang de Mohinder attirait les caresses sensuelles… Doucement, il commença à effleurer la peau de son ami. Tout en déposant des centaines de baisers dans son cou.  
Le généticien gémit cette fois fortement ne retenant rien du cri rauque qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Mohinder lui attrapa le menton pour venir capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.  
Ses mains si fines mais si puissantes parcouraient son dos alors que sa langue cherchait la sienne. Il en oublia les mouvements que sa main effectuait sur le sexe du généticien qui grogna de frustration.  
Pour se venger, Mohinder s'attaqua à son pantalon de jogging tirant sans ménagement pour le faire tomber. Il se mit à sourire quand il s'aperçut que le caleçon avait suivi. Matt n'eut même pas le temps de se sentir gêné, les pensées du professeur lui criaient à quel point il le trouvait beau, séduisant et désirable. Il voulu se cambrer à la rencontre de sa main mais la douleur dans son thorax l'en empêcha.  
Mohinder l'embrassa passionnément pour lui faire oublier ce pic de douleur. Alors que sa main se posait sur son érection, ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement le pansement qui recouvrait son torse. La douceur de ses baisers et les va-et-vient sur son sexe dressé lui faisaient perdre la tête… Si son ami continuait a ce rythme-là il allait exploser.  
_J'en ai envie…_  
Sans même sans rendre conte c'est par la pensée que Matt répondit :  
_Dis-moi.  
J'ai envie de toi en moi._  
Si le désir ne l'avait pas submergé à cette simple pensée, c'est la peur qu'il l'aurait fait.  
_Comme toutes les premières fois, Matt, il faut se lancer._  
Comment pouvait-il être si confiant ? Mohinder se retourna, écarta légèrement les jambes et s'appuya contre le mur devant lui.  
Matt passa sa main sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies, l'embrassa dans le cou et reprit possession de son érection. L'autre main, plus aventureuse, s'insinua entre ses fesses. Il glissa un doigt en lui et le prépara le plus doucement possible. La chaleur du corps du généticien le rendait dingue…

_Je t'en prie Matt…_

Il obéit avec bonheur à cette supplique, et guida son érection dans le corps de son ami. La douleur que Mohinder ressentit à ce moment-là fit écho à celle qui déferlait dans sa poitrine. Mais le plaisir était si intense qu'il oublièrent bien vite la douleur de leurs corps.  
Matt plaqua ses deux mains sur le mur et commença de doux va-et-vient.  
C'était une sensation extraordinaire d'être à la fois dans sa tête et en lui… Il entendait chacune de ses pensées, ressentait chacun de ses frissons. Une vague de plaisir déferla sur leur corps joints. Leurs gémissements retentissaient dans l'appartement, la sueur perlait sur leur front.  
La douleur dans son torse refit surface, il s'arrêta de bouger un instant et se colla contre Mohinder, à bout de souffle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Il passa sa main sur la nuque de Matt quand celui-ci entreprit de couvrir son cou de baiser. Il sentait bien que son ami fatiguait mais il était incapable de bouger. Incapable de lui demander d'arrêter. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la seule chose qui en sortit ce fut un gémissement, Matt s'était ressaisit et avait reprit ses va-et-vient. Mohinder se cambra pour lui permettre d'entrer encore plus profondément en lui. Son souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque, ses bras puissants encadraient sa tête et son sexe entrait et sortait de son corps de plus en vite.  
Toute ces sensations le grisaient. Il avait même l'impression d'entendre Matt gémir dans sa tête. L'une des mains de son amant quitta le mur pour venir saisir sa virilité ; il gémit un peu plus fort quand la paume du télépathe calqua ses va-et-vient sur ceux de son bassin. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il le sentait. C'était trop bon, trop chaud, trop enivrant. Mohinder était persuadé que cette sensation venait aussi de Matt. Leur union était totale.  
Au moment même où cette pensée lui traversait la tête, ils se libérèrent dans un même râle…  
Epuisé et à bout de souffle, son amant s'appuya sur lui. Il se retourna, le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent là un moment comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Mohinder fut le premier à reprendre pied. Il remonta bien vite leurs pantalons et entraîna son amant jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fit assoir sur le lit et disparut de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et deux pilules :  
« Là, tu en as besoin… »  
Matt allait parler mais il l'en empêcha :  
« Plus tard on discutera. Plus tard… »  
Il lui fit avaler les deux cachets et se coucha tout contre lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas s'appuyer sur son torse endolori. Matt s'endormit très vite dans ses bras et prenait vraiment conscience de ce qui s'était passé…  
Il resta là, à regarder son amant dormir, il semblait paisible. Mohinder espérait que c'était plus grâce à ce qu'ils avaient partagé que grâce aux anti-douleur.  
Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, comment en étaient-ils arrivé là tous les deux ?  
Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Non…

Des phrases tournaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse, il se réveilla totalement pour se rendre compte que s'était dans celle de Mohinder que ça tournait. C'était tellement le cahot qu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir une seule pensée cohérente. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son amant :  
« Tu es réveillé… »  
« T'es pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête à une allure folle… »  
« Désolé. »  
Matt referma les paupières un instant. Il sentait sur le lui le regard de Mohinder. Le généticien, lui caressa la joue et murmura :  
« Est-ce que ça va ? La douleur est supportable ? »  
« Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas… »  
« Heureusement que le médecin avait prescrit du repos. »  
« On voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui a failli y passer. »  
« Il va falloir qu'on parle… »  
Matt passa ses mains sur son visage et grogna :  
« Je sais… »  
« C'est allé trop vite. »  
Son cœur manqua un battement, sans regarder le généticien, il demanda :  
« Tu regrettes ? »  
Mohinder hurla quasiment :  
« Non… Non je ne regrette pas, mais… »  
Matt le fixa attendant qu'il organise ses pensées :  
« Mais avant hier je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé un homme de ma vie ! Et avant de te rencontrer je n'avais même jamais eu envie de le faire alors… »  
« Moi non plus. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Moi non plus je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais trouver un homme sexy. »  
« Sexy ? »  
Le froncement de sourcils de son amant prouvait bien qu'il était vraiment étonné :  
« Mohinder tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ? »  
« De là à dire que… »  
« Tu es un homme magnifique. »  
« Toi aussi je… »  
Matt l'arrêta avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase :  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'inventer des mensonges. »  
« Matt Parkman, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas te dévaloriser ! Crois-tu que je laisserai n'importe quel homme me prendre dans mon appartement ? »  
Le télépathe faillit rougir mais son ami continuait déjà :  
« Tout s'est passé trop vite mais je l'ai voulu aussi… Pas par pitié, pas pour te faire plaisir, mais par ce que j'en avais envie ! »  
Il fut touché par ces paroles sincères. Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres :  
« Et maintenant Mohinder ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… Je suppose qu'on va aller chercher Molly et… et… »  
Il fut tenté de lire les pensées de son amant mais il s'en empêcha à la dernière minute :  
« On pourrait peut-être reprendre au début en prenant plus de temps cette fois… »  
Le généticien plongea son regard dans le sien et ajouta :  
« J'aimerais pouvoir lire tes pensées moi aussi parfois. »  
Il hocha la tête comprenant très bien ce que son ami voulait dire.  
Il lui offrit ses pensées, confiant :  
« En fait, je me disais que maintenant que je connais le goût de ta peau, se serait plus dur encore d'y résister. »  
Mohinder le regarda, étonné, puis captura ses lèvres et s'y attarda :  
« Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'aurais pas le droit de me toucher. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas passer autant de temps près de toi sans pouvoir te le faire ça me rendrait fou. »  
Il recommença à l'embrasser, puis se releva brusquement :  
« D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faut qu'on se lève si on ne veut pas que ça dégénère. »  
« J'aurais bien voulu moi, que ça dégénère… »  
Mohinder s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, de sorte qu'il soit obligé de se relever pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce qui le fit grimacer :  
« Oui d'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas en super forme mais… »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire :  
« Aller debout, Molly va nous attendre. Et puis on doit nettoyer un peu avant qu'elle ne rentre.»  
Matt mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que son amant voulait dire.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle demande ce que sont les taches suspectes sur le mur. »  
Il se mit à rire si fort que les douleurs de son torse se rappelèrent à lui. Amusé, Mohinder lui jeta son oreiller à la figure, et comme ça ne calmait pas son hilarité, il grimpa sur le lit et vint l'embrasser.  
Matt se sentait bien là, il était heureux alors qu'à peine deux jours plus tôt, il doutait pouvoir l'être à nouveau. Il retint le 'je t'aime' qui faillit passer ses lèvres. Et ferma les yeux… Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de son ami. Non ce n'était que l'euphorie du moment…  
« Allez debout. »  
Il se leva doucement, et tenta de ne plus penser…  
Une fois l'appartement remis en ordre, ils rejoignirent bien vite l'école. Des dizaines et des dizaines de mamans attendaient déjà leurs enfants.  
Matt les observait, amusé, elles fixaient toutes Mohinder qui, inconscient de son charme scrutait les portes en espérant voir ''sa petite fille''.  
Il percevait certaines des pensées des mamans, et il se mit à sourire. Il nargua, chacune d'elles, avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire ''il m'appartient''.  
Il reporta son attention sur les grilles quand une horde d'enfants hurlants sortirent en trombes, il chercha la petite tête brune qu'il connaissait bien.  
Et fut heureux d'enfin la voir dans la foule de gamins. Elles courut vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sauta dans les bras de Mohinder qui la souleva sans mal :  
« Alors c'était comment ? »  
« Génial ! »  
Tout en restant dans les bras du généticien, elle se pencha pour serrer Matt sur son cœur :  
« Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyés sans moi ? »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent à sourire :  
« La directrice m'a dit qu'on pouvait venir demain à quatorze heure pour m'inscrire. »  
« Bien, si tu es décidée c'est parfait. »  
Matt les regardait tous les deux… Et tout fut clair, il les aimait vraiment profondément…  
Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Molly leur raconta son après-midi à l'école. La joie de la petite faisait plaisir à voir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne rechigna pas à aller se coucher.  
D'un seul regard, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord. Matt se dirigea vers la chambre et Mohinder sortit son oreiller et sa couverture pour dormir sur le canapé.  
Matt se coucha regrettant les bras de son amant qui l'avaient serré la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce lit. Il revécu chaque instant de l'après-midi avec bonheur. Et puis il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil avant de percevoir son nom.  
_Matt… Matt…_  
Il se leva et entra dans le salon sans bruit. Mohinder dormait. C'était ses rêves qu'il percevait. La sueur collait ses cheveux à son front. Du doigt, il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ne fut pas surprit de sentir les doigts de son amant se refermer sur son poignet. Il croisa son regard sombre et frissonna.  
Il se leva doucement et tendit la main. Mohinder la saisit et ils entrèrent dans leur chambre…  
Il se coucha et attira le professeur à lui. Dans un geste déjà familier, le généticien l'enserra de ses bras.

à suivre...

* * *

voila la suite et fin samedi merci a toute pour vos review j'espère que se chapitre vous a plus


	5. Chapter 5

voilà la fin de cette fic je vous remercie tous beaucoup ainsi que tatu qui ma corrigé bisous...

* * *

Chapitre 5 La vie continue

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
C'est le bruit de la porte ouverte à la vollée qui les réveilla tous les deux. Le bruit de la porte et le cri d'une petite fille :  
« Maaaatt. Mohinder est plus lààààà ! »  
La fillette s'arrêta net et les regarda, la bouche ouverte. Un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mohinder se leva et la suivit :  
« Molly attends… »  
Matt sortit à son tour. Le professeur avait rattrapé l'enfant dans la cuisine :  
« Euuh Molly je… je… Euuh je peux t'expliquer… »  
Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, la tête baissée, il ne voyait pas l'air ravi de la demoiselle.  
Matt lui toucha l'épaule pour qu'il lui laisse la place :  
« Ma puce, tu veux bien aller prendre ta douche, on va préparer le petit déj. »  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Mohinder se redressa et le télépathe s'amusa :  
« En entrant dans la chambre elle était très inquiète pour toi, ensuite elle nous a vu et elle a compris. Elle a juste trouvé qu'on était mignons. Et puis, elle s'est dit qu'elle avait de nouveau deux parents aimants. »  
Le rire de la petite fille retentit dans l'appartement :  
« Ce n'est pas bien Matt Parkman de lire dans mes pensées. »  
La porte de la salle de bain claqua mais la joie de l'enfant leur parvenait encore. Mohinder chuchota :  
« Mais on doit lui expliquer… »  
« Elle a dix ans, Mohinder. »  
« Tu as dit qu'elle avait compris, compris quoi ? »  
Matt soupira :  
« Rien elle a juste pensé que… »  
« Quoi ? Aide-moi à savoir ce qu'elle ressent. »  
« Elle a imaginé que si on était amoureux, elle nous aurait toujours tous les deux ensemble et ça lui faisait plaisir. »  
Mohinder plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :  
« Amoureux ? »  
Le télépathe hocha la tête :  
« C'est le cas ? »  
« Ce n'est qu'une petite fille… »  
« Je crois pourtant qu'elle a saisi bien plus de chose que nous… »  
Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa assez bizarrement, la gêne des deux adultes étaient palpable mais Molly ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, elle rayonnait de bonheur.  
Quand ils descendirent tous les trois pour se rendre à l'école, elle attrapa leurs mains et les entrelaça. Ils ne pouvaient la décevoir, son sourire était trop éclatant. Ils se promenèrent donc main dans la main jusqu'à l'école, « leur fille » marchant devant eux en riant.  
La secrétaire les fit entrer dans le bureau. Molly avait cessé de sourire, impressionnée par les lieux. Instinctivement, elle vint se blottir contre ses deux sauveurs. Mohinder se pencha à son oreille :  
« Tout va bien ma princesse, on est là… »  
La directrice entra suivie d'une dame. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond pour saluer les nouvelles venues :  
« Bonjour messieurs ! Je vous présente Mademoiselle Gerber qui sera l'institutrice de Molly. »  
La petite fille fit un timide sourire à son enseignante avant de grimper sur les genoux de Matt. La proviseur s'installa à son bureau et la professeur à ses cotés :  
« Bien Molly et moi avons parlé un peu hier, mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez son parcours… »  
Mohinder inspira et raconta :  
« Molly vivait à Los Angeles avec ses parents mais malheureusement ils sont morts. Elle n'a pas pu se remettre de ce drame, elle est tombée gravement malade d'une infection virale dont elle a eu du mal à guérir Aujourd'hui elle va mieux et désire retourner à une vie normale »  
Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent :  
« Dans quelles circonstances sont morts ses parents ? Un accident ? »  
« Non madame, ils ont été assassinés tous les deux… »  
« C'est horrible. »  
Mademoiselle Gerber se leva et tendit la main à la petite :  
« Molly tu veux bien venir avec moi le temps que ton tuteur discute avec Madame Nailant »  
Matt secoua la tête :  
« Je pense qu'elle devrait assister à l'entretien, c'est de sa vie dont il est question ! »  
L'institutrice sembla vexée :  
« Est-ce que vous êtes un de ses parents proches ? »  
Molly eut un sourire :  
« C'est mon héros… »  
Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Matt :  
« Je suis flic, j'étais chargé de l'enquête sur la mort de ses parents… »  
La directrice leva les mains et les reposa sur le bureau :  
« Molly peut rester si elle veut ! J'ai besoin de précisions, lequel de vous deux est son tuteur ? »  
« C'est moi. »  
« Très bien dans ce cas je n'ai rien contre vous, Monsieur Parkman, mais que faites-vous ici ? »  
« J'ai été gravement touché lors d'une mission, je sors à peine de plusieurs mois d'hospitalisation. Je suis en plein divorce et Mohinder a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir sous son toit. Si je suis ici c'est que j'adore Molly et que je me sens responsable d'elle… »  
« De plus comme je vais reprendre le travail d'ici peu, c'est Matt qui viendra l'emmener et la chercher à l'école… »  
Les regards de Madame Nailant et de l'institutrice se croisèrent de nouveau.  
« Quel métier exercez-vous ? »  
« Je suis professeur en génétique et je suis amené à voyager beaucoup. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a aucun bout de papier qui dit que Matt est le tuteur de Molly qu'il ne fera pas un très bon père. »  
La directrice hocha la tête :  
« J'en suis certaine... Seulement il nous faudra une autorisation écrite pour ce monsieur.»  
Elle inspira comme si elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire serait mal perçu :  
« Et je me dois d'ajouter qu'une enfant qui a vécu autant d'épreuves doit avoir une vie stable. »  
Mohinder ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle leva une main, l'empêchant de parler :  
« Nous avons tous les deux exposé notre point vue, il n'y a rien de plus à dire ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
_Si ce n'était pas pour Molly je quitterais ce bureau à l'instant, jamais je n'aurais osé traiter mes élèves de cette façon…_  
Matt chercha le regard du généticien et quand enfin il le croisa, il entendit clairement dans sa tête.  
_Je t'interdis de douter Matt ! Je t'aime et Molly aussi. Sa vie est aussi stable qu'elle peut l'être étant donné les circonstances !_  
Son cœur manqua un battement, Mohinder lui avait dit 'je t'aime'… Il l'avait pensé, acceptant en totale confiance qu'il entre dans sa tête.  
Inconsciente de ce qui venait de se passer, la directrice continuait de parler mais aucun des hommes ne semblait l'entendre. Ils restaient là, comme ça, à se fixer.  
Matt aurait voulut prendre son amant dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, et lui murmurer « je t'aime » à son tour. Il tenta d'envoyer ses pensées dans l'esprit du généticien, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le seul moment où il en avait été capable était pendant leur moment de plaisir…  
Il allait devoir s'entraîner pour qu'ils soient tous les deux à égalité…  
L'entretien ne devait plus être long maintenant. Les papiers avaient été signés, tout avait été mis au clair.  
Madame Nailant se leva et ils firent de même :  
« Bien je pense que c'est tout. Demoiselle, à partir de maintenant tu fais officiellement partie de notre établissement. »  
Le sourire de la petite fille avait disparu, elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle attrapa la main de Matt et lança un regard plein de défi à la directrice. Ce qui fit sourire Mohinder.  
Ils visitèrent l'école et rentrèrent bien vite.  
A peine entrée dans l'appartement, Molly se tourna vers eux et leur sourit :  
« Moi je trouve que ma vie est assez stable comme ça ! »  
Son petit air convaincu était adorable, les deux adultes se mirent à rire et elle hocha la tête :  
« Je peux appeler Micah pour lui raconter ? »  
« Vas-y ma puce… »  
Elle attrapa le téléphone sans fil et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Doucement Mohinder se tourna vers lui.  
Et le cœur de Matt se serra. Il chercha ses mots longtemps sans les trouver il ferma les yeux et inspira, il se concentra et envoya sa pensée dans l'esprit de son amant…  
_« Moi aussi je t'aime Mohinder. »_  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, les lèvres du généticien dévoraient les siennes…  
Ils étaient pathétiques tous les deux, capables de penser de merveilleuses choses mais incapables de les prononcer à voix haute.  
Doucement Matt se détacha et sans le lâcher l'entraîna vers le canapé :  
« Tu es décidé, tu vas reprendre le boulot ? »  
« Oui c'est important je dois prévenir les gens… »  
« De quoi ? »  
« La maladie de Molly, le virus Shanti, il se répand parmi vous. Si on ne l'arrête pas, je crains qu'il ne finisse par vous éradiquer stoppant net le développement de notre espèce… »  
« Mais tu as guéri Molly… »  
« Mon sang est un remède pour le moment mais les virus mutent ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver un véritable vaccin… »  
Il hocha la tête et se serra un peu plus contre Mohinder :  
« Je dois finir quelques-uns de mes travaux et je commencerai mes conférences. »  
« Tu vas partir ? »  
« Pas pour longtemps, vous me manqueriez trop… »  
Il l'embrassa doucement tentant de faire passer tout son amour par un simple baiser. Le généticien arracha ses lèvres des siennes et se leva :  
« Mais pendant que je termine ce que j'ai à faire, je vais t'aider… »  
« M'aider à quoi ? »  
« Le concours d'entrée, tu te rappelles ? »  
« Non Mohinder, je t'assure je… »  
« Pas question de tricher en utilisant tes pouvoirs, tu réussiras ce concours seul ! »  
Matt secoua la tête :  
« N'en parle pas à Molly d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle sache que son prétendu héros ne sait pas orthographier plus de deux mots correctement. »  
_« Tu es son héros Matt et tu es le mien… »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Mohinder referma son ordinateur… Il avait réussi, il avait mis un mois à boucler ses recherches mais il avait réussi.  
Il releva la tête et chercha Matt et Molly. Ils étaient tous les deux à la table du salon. La petite fille devant ses cahiers de devoir et le télépathe revoyait encore et encore les réponses au test qu'il avait passé.  
Il se leva et les rejoignit. Matt leva la tête, croisa son regard et comprit. Son amant ferma les yeux un instant inspira très fort et hocha la tête :  
« Molly il faut qu'on te parle… »  
Elle releva la tête, et Mohinder fut de nouveau choqué par ses cernes. Elle refaisait des cauchemars depuis quelques jours. Ils faisaient tout pour la rassurer mais la petite fille restait terrorisée et muette sur les rêves qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir mais il n'avait pas le choix, le virus se répandait.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :  
« Molly j'ai fini mes recherches, je vais devoir commencer les conférences… »  
Elle baissa la tête :  
« Tu vas partir ? »  
« Oui mais je reviendrai vite. »  
« Qui va s'occuper de moi quand Matt sera au travail ? »  
Matt la fit se lever et la prit dans ses bras :  
« Nous seront toujours là pour te protéger Molly. »  
En larmes, la petite fille bafouilla :  
« Ce n'est pas bien Matt Parkman de lire dans mes pensées… »  
Mohinder se pencha sur eux et déposa un baiser sur leurs fronts. Molly passa ses bras autour de ses deux papas :  
« Je vous aime très fort… »  
« Nous aussi Molly nous aussi…. »  
Mohinder fit sa valise sous les yeux de sa famille, Matt commanda un taxi pendant que leur petite fille les regardait en retenant ses larmes.  
Le professeur les embrassa tout les deux et sortit. Dans l'appartement le télépathe serra la petite fille tout contre lui…

Mohinder Suresh  
Le Caire Egypte

Mohinder inspira. La salle était quasiment vide mais il allait quand même falloir les convaincre du bien fondée de ses recherche. Il eut une pensée pour son amant et pour Molly et commença :  
« Le soleil se lève sur un nouveau jour, mais nous sommes bien peu à saisir que nous devrions remercier certains d'entre nous, des anonymes qui semblent bien ordinaires… »

Fin enfin pas tout a fait la suite c'est la saison 2 lol

* * *

voilà merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et aimé cette fic j'espère que la fin vous plait

bisous lune


End file.
